The invention is directed to a circuit for the reproduction of color presentations of chronological progressions from the video signal of a television camera that is connected to the individual inputs of the color channels of a playback device or reproduction means such as a monitor or a hard copy device.
In hard copy devices, and what are referred to as video color printers, a color image was previously read into the image store of the video color printer, this image being isochronically present a the RGB color channels, or being present as a black/white BAS signal. The schematic diagram of such a video color printer is shown in FIG. 2. The color signals R, G, and B are present at the input of the video printer 8 and are supplied to three analog-to-digital converters (A/D converters 10 through 12). The A/D converters 10 through 12 are connected via a switch unit 13 to a color image store 14 that comprises three memories or memory areas for the three color channels R, G, and B. Three digital-to-analog converters (D/A converters 15 through 17) are connected to the color image store 14, these converters being connected to a monitor 7, a color monitor in this case, for monitoring. Furthermore, the color image store 14 is connected to the printing unit 19 of the video printer 8 via a further D/A converter 18.
Such color video printers, however, have the disadvantage that color images can only be produced from black-and-white video signals with considerable external expense because of the parallel inputs, for example with three external memories and a compensation means for transit time shifts.